Steven Universe Gemling Lapidot Fanfic wth Gemling!
by CookieCatLGBTQTYPER
Summary: Peridot and Lapis fix up the barn and start to get close, then something happens. Lapis finds out she is pregnant, Lapis doesn't know how to tell Peridot so tells Steven. Unfortunately, Steven is not good at keeping secrets. Q and A's will be answered also if asked and if you would like to have a story request or ship request I will gladly do it.
1. Proluge

Prologue 1, understanding

"I finished one of the beds." said Peridot, Lapis yawned. "It's ok Peridot I'll go sleep on the couch." said Lapis.

"You can sleep on the bed! I will go to the couch," said Peridot. "You sure?" asked Lapis.

"99.999 Percent sure," said Peridot. "Ok, thanks Peri," said Lapis hugging Peridot.

Peridot quickly backed up, "Stop! I mean no! Or uhh bye!" Peridot's face was red, she ran up to the couch and hid under the blankets.

Lapis wondered, she went to the bed and closed her eyes. "I don't feel right," thought Lapis.

"I want to go back to Peridot, I want to go back to her." thought Lapis. She opened her eyes to see Jasper, she yelled.

"Ahh!" Lapis then woke up, Peridot ran downstairs and tripped on the wood and got right back up and went to Lapis.

"I heard you yell, are you ok?!" said Peridot. "I just had a nightmare, can you stay with me?" said Lapis. "What do you mean to stay with you?" asked Peridot.

"Please just lay down with me," said Lapis. "Ok." said laid down with Lapis, Lapis closed her eyes.

Then Lapis put her hands around Peridot, "Lapis?... Lapis?..." said Peridot. "Peridot, I want to be with you," said Lapis.

"What!? Me? Why me?" said Peridot blushing. "Because you make me feel like I am not an evil gem and a whore, you have made me feel so better than I have ever been," said Lapis.

"Lapis… You make me feel the same way, I missed you when you left. I never want you to never leave me again." said Peridot, Peridot started to cry.

Lapis looked up, "Peridot?" said Lapis, "I just missed you, I loved you when you were away.

I just wished I could have told you that I didn't want to leave Earth." said Peridot. "I know, when I left I felt like I just needed something. I think I know what that is now," said Lapis.

Peridot and Lapis got close, their lips placed together. They felt a feeling for each other.

(chapter one is coming soon if you guys have any comments or q and a's for Lapis and Peridot they will answer it-

Peridot: You clod why are you putting us on the spot?

(Don't listen to that pebble she knows nothing of the physical form on entertainment)

Peridot: Bite me!


	2. Chapter 1 part one

Chapter one,

"I can't believe what we did those weeks ago, I haven't been feeling well for the past week and a half…" thought Lapis. Lapis has been throwing up and eating more than usual, "I just don't understand, It can't be possible that gems can have children… Right?" thought Lapis. Peridot can down from the truck, "Hey Lapis, you haven't been feeling well for the past week." said Peridot. "Is there anything I can do?" said Peridot. Lapis looked away, "I just need some rest, I think it is just a cause of energy." said Lapis. "Energy? When did you start learning how Energy worked?" said Peridot. "Just, leave me." said Lapis, "Ok Lapis, if that is what you want." said Peridot walking away. Lapis sighed, "I shouldn't have shoved her off like that…" Lapis walked away. Peridot went into the temple, "Hey Peridot!" said Steven. "Hey Steven," said Peridot. "How are you? I heard you finished the barn." said Steven. "Yes, I just need to do the piping." said Peridot. "You going to put in piping?" asked Steven, "Well, Lapis hasn't been feeling well so I am thinking of installing a toilet." said Peridot. "Hasn't been feeling well? What's wrong with her!?" said Steven. "I don't know, she is shoving me out of it. I just don't hope it isn't anything with her gem." said Peridot. "Well… Maybe I should go talk to her, I know she would take to me." said Steven. "Of course she would, just please tell me what is wrong if anything is." said Peridot. Steven nodded, he hopped on the lion and went to the barn. "Lapis? Lapis!?" called out Steven. Lapis came out, "Hey Steven." said Lapis. "Hey, Lapis! I just wanted to talk to you, Peridot told me you haven't been feeling well." said Steven. "Oh… Well, about that. Steven comes here." said Lapis going into the barn. Steven followed, Lapis sat on the bed. "I… I took a test and…" Lapis gave Steven the pregnancy test. Steven gasped, "NO WAY." said Steven. "Shh!" said Lapis. "Lapis we have to go tell Peri-" Lapis quickly grabbed Steven, "No! I mean yes but I not yet!" said Lapis. "What do you mean? I know this is unsettling but Peridot has to know about this." said Steven. "We can't just tell her! What would she say!? What if she leaves? What if she thinks this could be the end of the world?!" said Lapis. "Lapis what if something good happens?" said Steven. "Steven don't use those words on me, just don't tell her." said Lapis. "Uhhh." "Steven you have to promise not to tell her." said Lapis. "ERRR." Steven was now shaking, "Steven, PROMISE me." said Lapis. Steven inhaled, then Lapis remembered he was not good at secrets. "NO PROMISES AHH!," Steven ran outside, "Steven!?" Lapis flew up in the air to search where he was. Then she spotted him running to the temple. "I think I lost her. Oh crap!" Lapis was right on Steven's tail. Steven then went into the temple and slammed the door and locked it. "Umm Steven?" said Peridot. "NO TIME TO LOSE OR ELSE IM DEAD!" said Steven. Lapis burst through the door, "Ste... VEN!" yelled Lapis. Steven quickly opened his door in the temple and close the door, Lapis went head first at the door. "Ouch," said Peridot, Lapis got up, "You ok?" said Peridot, "It's just Steven was going to… Nevermind." said Lapis. Lapis sat next to Peridot twiddling her thumbs. "Peridot… Steven is probably going to tell you so I should just tell you." said Lapis.

(Me: Should I spill the beans on Peridot? Eh F- it. Comment your thoughts down below what you think before you read the next part. If not It really doesn't matter I don't control you)

Peridot looked at Lapis. "Ok, just remember you can tell me anything." said Peridot, Lapis then started crying. "Will you leave me if I tell you?" asked Lapis. "Of course not, why would I leave you?" said Peridot, "I… I'm pregnant with your geode." said Lapis. Peridot froze, her eyes widened. Tears filled her eyes, "Is this what you have been hiding from me? Lapis I am not going to leave you, this is my child and I will help you with anything." said Peridot. Lapis smiled and then went to kiss Peri- Steven came out of his room, "Aww, this is so adorable." said Steven. "Steven!" said Lapis. Steven waved bye and went outside, Peridot then kissed Lapis. "Dammit Peri, Steven has to ruin the moment." said Lapis with a little laugh. "Eh, I got to sneak a kiss. And I'm very happy about this." said Peridot. "Me too." said Lapis. Then Lapis and Peridot got close and closed there eyes and kissed. "Guys!" said Amethyst. Peridot looked at Amethyst at who was shapeshifted to a chair. "OH great now you too!?" said Peridot. "Keep your dirty business in the barn, and I'm also telling the others. Anyway enjoy the moment." said Amethyst going back to her form and walking away. Peridot then raised her eyebrow. "Is there any other shapeshifted things in here?" said Peridot. Then a tiny bird flew out and turned into Pearl, and a sword turned out to be Bismuth, and the table was Garnet. "You guys were stalking us!?" said Peridot. "We were playing with Steven than Peridot came in then everyone came in then this happened." said Pearl. "Congrats Peri!" said Amethyst punching her on the back, "Er thanks." said Peridot. Lapis smiled, "We are really happy about this." said Lapis. Peridot held Lapis's hand and nodded to her to confirm. "But you guys do remember this is the first time a gem is ever created like this." said Garnet. "Yeah, I'm going to study this more for further research." said Peridot. "That's good, I am very excited for you too!" said Pearl. Peridot smiled, all was happy at that moment.


	3. Chapter 1 part two

Chapter One, First month

Peridot finished the plumbing in the barn, Lapis got a calendar. She checked off the first month, Peridot looked at Lapis. "So… How far are we?" asked Peridot. "Four weeks and a half and two days," said Lapis. "Wow so precise," said Peridot. "Hypocrite," said Lapis. "True true, can I feel her?" asked Peridot. "You can, but she is just a geode-" Peridot grabbed Lapis and both fell on the bed. They laughed, "Peri you're so slick," said Lapis. "Tch," Peridot put her hand on Lapis's baby bump. "What does it feel like?" said Peridot. "What? Oh, well… It feels weird." said Lapis. Peridot looked in concern, "I was talking to Sapphire yesterday… She told me something that might happen to the baby." said Peridot. Lapis froze, "What do you mean something wrong with the baby? Will it be defective!?" said Lapis. "No, she just said when the geode is half grown something will happen… Good nor bad she doesn't know but we have to be prepared," said Peridot. "Well, I am looking for something good." said Lapis with a smile, "Me too," said Peridot. "Agh!" Lapis squeezed Peridot's hand. "Woah what's wrong!?" said Peridot. "Cramps… I think I need to go to the bathroom," said Lapis. "Ok," said Peridot. Peridot then opened up a box of art (meep morps) from before Lapis left Earth. Peridot picked up the card that she gave Lapis, "Hmm It was the noses." thought Peridot putting it back. Lapis came out, "Periiiii, I think I have what the humans call a fever." said Lapis. "Dear Diamonds, Just lay down and I will get you and Ice pack," said Peridot. "You know my element is water right?" said Lapis. "I'm doing my best to be quiet and let me do my job and babysit," said Peridot. Peridot got the temperature of Lapis, "167 degrees!? Is that even possible!? Well we thought to have a child was impossible." said Peridot throwing the meter away. "How about I just give you nitrogen mixed with water?" said Peridot joking around. "Do that to me you will never see the light again," said Lapis. "Eh ok, well just lay down for a few-" Peridot tripped over a bubble, and fell to the ground. It popped and formed, "Crap!" said Peridot. "Is everything ok down there?" said Lapis. "Yeah, just a malfunction in the thingy!" said Peridot. It growled and spit on Peridot, Peridot felt weird put poofed the gem and quickly bubbled it. "Ok, that's done," said Peridot. "Wait… That's not my voice, this isn't my voice!" said Peridot. Lapis came downstairs, "For Diamonds sakes please be a little bit quieter- Holy Crack! Peridot what happened to you?!" said Lapis. Peridot turned around, "I don't know!" Peridot looked in the mirror, "It seems my gender has been switched!?" said Peridot. Lapis let out a little laugh, "You actually have a six pack." said Lapis. "Shut up Lapis this is serious! The spit of that gem must have done something," said Peridot. "Your eyebrows are so black," said Lapis. "Lapis please I'm trying to focus!" said Peridot pulling out a book on gems. She (or should I say he) flipped the pages, "There, the spit usually makes a joke out of you. And the solution is… Nothing?!" said Peridot. Peridot hit her head on the book, "Ugh….." Lapis then looked at Peridot's Gem, "What if I poof you? And maybe you will reform back to your old self?" said Lapis. Peridot perked up her head, "Good idea!" said Peridot. Lapis then stabbed water right through Peridot. "Ok at least give me a warning before you just-" Peridot gem fell to the ground, Lapis picked it up and put it on the bed.  
-Amount of time later-

Peridot formed back to her real self. "Phew I'm back!" said Peridot, Lapis was crying. "Lapis? Lapis what's wrong?!" said Peridot. "You were gone for two weeks Peridot, I thought you were dead," said Lapis. "Oh silly, Peridot's forms take a slow time," said Peridot holding Lapis close. Lapis put her arms around Peridot, "I'm glad your back." said Lapis. "Diddo Lapi," said Peridot.

(Alright everyone, next Chapter will be delivered or more Lapis and Peri on the third month! *jazz hands* This will be a long one so give some Q and A's to Lapis and Peridot before the chapter comes in messaging or comments down below! And maybe you will get some fanart! Or sneak peaks of what the child or **maybe** (on the cliff maybe) children will be! Thanks for reading and next chapter will come out soon!)

Lapis: Don't forget to follow the story writer! And a huge shoutout to Octogamer! The first favor to the story!  
Peridot: And this chapter of the gender swap was requested by one of the writer's friends that is in the hospital. If you guys have any chapter requests comment down below!


	4. Chapter 3, (actually chapter two )

Chapter two, Sapphires Dream (short chapter)

Sapphire closed her eyes, "So, you like swimming?" asked the Human dangling her feet in the pool water. "Yeah, it is kind of my element." said the green, yellow, and blue-haired gem. The human jumped in, "Come on the waters nice Turquoise!" said the Human. Turquoise got up and dived into the pool. She swam back up, "So, I know you're a gem and all but… I was wondering if you could love humans and not just gems." said the Human. "What do you mean? Are you trying to ask me out?" said Turquoise. The human blushed, "Of course I can love humans silly, I like you." said Turquoise. "Turquoise… Who are you?" thought Sapphire. "Oh come on you like a horrible girl like me? There are millions of humans out there that are way better than me." said the human. "I don't think so! You are so bright, beautiful, strong, bright… Flora you make me feel like someone." said Turquoise. Flora then kissed Turquoise, "Ha! You love a gem?! Pathetic!" said one human. Flora looked up, "Screw off Samuel." said Flora. "Ha, make me. You know Gems aren't allowed in here, it says human only," said Samuel pointing to the sign. "She is just as alive as you are. But at least doesn't need soap in her mouth!" said Flora. Samuel clenched his fist, "You little-" Turquoise flew in front of Flora. "Don't hurt her! Or else," said Turquoise. "Ha, you don't want to fight me," said Samuel pulling out a dagger. "No-" then two boys emerge from behind Flora and held her back. "Flora!" yelled Turquoise turning her head, Samuel then stabbed Turquoise in the back, "Agh!" Sapphire then opened her eyes, "Sapphire? You were mumbling something in your sleep." said Ruby. "I just saw a gems future… But I don't know whom," said Sapphire. "Was it good?" said Ruby, "No, her name was Turquoise. She fell in love with a human. I don't think she survived the wound." said Sapphire. "What wound?" asked Ruby. "I don't know, let's just fuse and talk about this later," said Sapphire.


	5. Chapter 3, Labor (part one)

"Be careful!" yelled Lapis, Peridot was trying to fix the lightbulb at the top of the barn. "I'm going to be fine Lapis, annnnnnd Done!" said Peridot twisting the bulb in. Peridot got down from the ladder and turned on the light. "Technology here is so much easier than homeworlds," said Peridot. "Agreed," said Lapis. Lapis sat down and rubbed her belly, "Do you think the geode will burst in me or break after labor?" asked Lapis. Peridot laid down next to her, "Well since this isn't a human labor it will probably burst. You will feel a sharp-" "I don't want to know the pain I will be in. Just having her is all I need to know." said Lapis. "That's understandable. You're due any time now." thought Peridot. Lapis cuddled up with Peridot, then they heard a knock on the door. "I got it," said Peridot. She opened the door, "Hey Rose, what are you doing here?" asked Peridot. "Oh daddy said to give you this, he said it was called a "Parenting Book"? I really don't know what he meant but here you go!" said Rose giving Peridot a bag. "Thanks, kid, want to come in? You look really tired," said Peridot. "I haven't slept in the past two weeks and thirty-one hours. I had to watch the cluster and finish my homework then Amethyst thought my homework was food so yeah I'm doing GREAT." said Rose. "... Rose, please come in I think you need to sleep." said Peridot. Rose walked in, "Hey Rose… Your eyes are bloodshot." said Lapis. "I haven't slept in eons," said Rose. "It has been that chaotic?" said Lapis. Rose nodded, "How far are you guys?" asked Rose. "Four months," said Peridot giving Rose some tea. Then Pumpkin ran out of the pillows and growled at Rose while staying in front on Lapis. "... Pumpkin it's me, Rose… Pumpkin?" Rose reached out to pet Pumpkin then, "Bargh!" barked Pumpkin, he quickly bit Rose's hand. "Ow ow ow Pumpkin a hand is not a toy!" said Rose trying to pull back. Peridot quickly helped Rose pull her hand away, Rose's hand was covered with bite marks that were very deep. "Crap, I think that's not ketchup," said Rose. Lapis gasped, then Rose kissed her hand. It quickly healed. "Pumpkin what was that for?!" said Lapis. Pumpkin didn't look away from Rose. "I think he is a bit overprotective," said Rose. "A bit? I'm so sorry Rose- Ah!" Lapis bent over putting her hand over her belly. "What's wrong Lapis?" said Peridot. "I think it's the geode… It bursted! Peridot it bursted!" said Lapis. Rose's eyes widened, Peridot quickly got Lapis and put her on the bed. Lapis curled up, Peridot told Rose to stay outside. "Peri!" yelled Lapis. Peridot ran over and grabbed Lapis's hand. "It's going to be ok," said Peridot. Lapis them felt something forming inside of her. Lapis knew the gemling wouldn't survive if she was just yelling and screaming. "Peridot I'm Ready," said Lapis. "She formed?" said Peridot. Lapis nodded, Peridot nodded back and put her hand on Lapis's Belly. The Lapis yelled, "Come on Lapis I can feel her coming out." said Peridot. "How about you give Labor!?" said Lapis. Then they heard a tiny cry. "Tiiiiiiii!" Lapis's hand relaxed, Peridot picked up the gemling. "Lapis… She is…"

TO BE CONTINUED

Author: Hey guys! I know the cliffhanger is really bad but you guys can wait… Right? Well anyway guys I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic so far! There is some typos on the other parts on one of the chapters so I am sorry about that, anywho the gemling is NOT defective. That is the only thing I will say, if you have any questions please message me and follow me down below. And if you guys have any baby names do tell me because I am a bit clueless for names so please tell me and thank you!

Random Person: Did you do a baby scan?  
Lapis: Yes but all we saw was a geode… Connie's mother was very confused when she saw the scanning.  
Peridot: It moved a little bit but most of it was confusing,

Lapis: I got a lot of thumping in my belly on the first trimester.

Peridot: We also got some noises but it was very weird.


	6. Chapter 4, labor part two

Birth (part two)

"It's… Breathing," said Peridot. Lapis couldn't speak, she was weak. "Lapis?" asked Peridot. Lapis just nodded to show Peridot she was ok but in pain.

Peridot looked at the little gemling, it was breathing rapidly and shivering. Peridot got a towel and cleaned the little gemling and got a blanket and calmed her down.

Rose ran in from hearing the crying of the gemling. "Rose… She's here," said Peridot with tears in her eyes. Rose looked at the tiny baby cradled in her arms.

"Congrats P-Dot," said Rose. Rose went over to Lapis and held her hand, "You want to see her Lapis?" asked Rose. Lapis gave a little nod. "Peridot, I think it's time for Lapis to see her," said Rose turning over to Peridot.

Peridot walked over, Lapis sat up with all of her strength. "She is so beautiful…" said Lapis looking at the crying gemling wrapped up in the blanket. Lapis couldn't hold her until she got nursed back to health.

"Her gem is shaped a sharp triangle. Definitely a hybrid. I don't know if-", "What should we name her Peri? I'm thinking of Aventurine. The Gem looks like an Aventurine Gem," said Lapis.

"I thought if the gemling had turquoise hair we would name her Turquoise," said Peridot. "Please Peri?" said Lapis, "Ok ok, stop begging. Aventurine sounds nice." said Peridot. Lapis smiled, "So it's Aventurine Lazuli Peridot?" asked Rose. "I guess so, agh! I need to rest for a bit," said Lapis in pain. Peridot kissed Lapis on the forehead and walked away with Rose.

Author: *has no clue how to sat Aventurine but uses it* Ok this is when Google comes in handy.

Peridot laid the baby in the gem incubator she made out of the rubies ship that fell after White Diamonds war. The gemling went to sleep and Peridot opened her computer.

 **Status** \- _Health 93% Pulse 50 beats per minute- sleeps for two hours- needs food ever two hours for a couple of months- Hybrid… classified._

Peridot was a little bit worried about the Hybrid being classified but she quickly jotted down through all of the notes. "Hey P-dot, I gotta go. Mom says something is wrong with dad and I have to come over and check it out," said Rose. "Sure, just stay safe. It's night time there could be anything out there," said Peridot.

"Ok "mom" I'll make sure to get eaten up by a centipeedle," said Rose hugging Peridot goodbye. Peridot rolled her eyes.

Rose walked out and went to Lion, "Hey there buddy, sorry I took so long I was.." Lion looked angry at Rose. "What? Why the face? Lapis was in labor so I had to stay and help." said Rose.

Lion got up, "*roars* (hop on we'll talk about this later.)" said Lion. "... Still, don't understand how I can understand you, buddy," said Rose hopping on Lion. Lion's eyes turned white, "Uh Lion, home is only a few minutes away!-" Lion roared and jumped through the white field. They ended up at home, Lion bent down.

"*grumbles* (get off)" Rose hopped off Lion. "We could have just run home-" "*roars* (get inside!)" said Lion. Rose backed up and went inside, "Rose! Thank goodness you're back, Something is wrong with father." said Connie.

Rose looked at Steven. "Is his gem cracked?" said Rose confused. "No we tried everything," said Pearl. "It's not even cracked he is just… ill," said Amethyst. Rose held her dad's hand, "Dad?" said Rose, "R… Rose…" said Steven.

Rose froze, she knew what her father was doing "No no no you can't be doing this, not what I think you are doing." said Rose. "Would you rather be not here? You're thirteen and already fading, you need the gem to survive," said Steven. "Don't do this!" said Rose.

"Rose…" said Garnet. "No! He shouldn't pass his gem on to me!" said Rose with tears in here eyes. Everything was happy to an end. "You can't live without it, let me do this," said Steven. "I don't care! Don't do this-" It was too late. The gem lit up, Rose fainted to the ground due to the effect.

It was about two days she was passed out, Pearl came in her room and held her hand. "You'll get up eventually," said Pearl with tears in her eyes.

"Stop crying I have heard enough morning and tears already," said Rose opening her eyes. "Rose!?" yelled Pearl, "Hola P-" everyone ran in and kicked down the door. "Rose you're ok!" said Amethyst. "Well I feel a little bit different though," said Rose sitting up, all of the gems gasped.

"What?" asked Rose. "Your eye pupils. They are diamond shape, and you have pink eyes. You look the same but when did your hair get so curly?" asked Amethyst.

"It's probably the Gem taking effect, she is still the same rose we know but different," said Garnet. "Different?" asked Rose, she looked in the mirror. "Bah! My hair and eyes?! Everything else is normal but this is crazy!" said Rose.

"Don't worry Rose, at least you still have your personality and body features. Even your personality is the same dumb-" "Amethyst! What she is trying to say is, you're ok. That's all that matters." said Pearl.

"But… Wait.. Dad is still…" Pearl slowly nodded, "Well, Dad would have wanted to see us better then just sulking around. Maybe we can go get some pizzas celebrate?" said Rose.

"Celebrate your fathers death?" thought Pearl. Pearl nervously nodded, "What do you mean by celebrating?" said Pearl. "Well, to think. Dad lived a good life with most ups and some downs. So we should celebrate the awesome life he lived!" said Rose.

"How can Rose be so sweet of something so…" thought Amethyst. "If it will make you happy," said Garnet. "You guys too, I want you guys to feel better too," said Rose.

"That's very sweet of you, but I think making us happy won't be easy," said Amethyst. "Well all it takes is a hug, being happy is a feeling that lasts for one moment. Well heck you can't be happy for the whole day life would just be perfect and who would want a perfect life? The errors, love, and loss make me the awesome me I am!" said Rose.

Garnet then started shaking and then unfused, "Ruby don't!-" "SAPPHIRE IS PREGNANT!" yelled Ruby. Everyone froze, "Sorry I couldn't keep inside of me." said Ruby.

Author: Kk, don't be mad at me if you expected just Lapidot stuff but COME ON Rubphhire got married in the real show so let em love. Besides the next story is about-

Rose: Eh Hem! Were you narrating?

Author: Don't interrupt I'm getting there! So yeah blah blah blah Saphire is now pregnant. Lapis and Peridot will be back in the next chapter, don't forget to write a review (No Cursing if that is your attention, this is Rated for Young Adult so only anything out of the line is said on the story and not on the reviews). Be sure to Dab On The Haters and I'll see you laita!


	7. Chapter 5, Years Later

Chapter 5, Run off

"Isn't school for humans though?" asked Lapis. "Well Rose says it's like kindergarten. Aventurine needs some education too, and come to think of it she hasn't made a single friend." said Peridot. "She's a gem Peri." said Lapis. "So? I think this would be a good thing for her, and we really don't have good teachers here." said Peridot. "What if she gets bullied? I don't want that to happen!" said Lapis. "She is a tough girl Lapis what could go wrong?" Asked Peridot. "You're right, I'm getting a bit over carried away. Maybe this will be good for her." said Lapis.

Two Weeks Later,

"Mom! Mom! Get up it's time for the first day! Mom! Mom! Mom!" yelled Aventurine. "Sweetie is is five A.M.," said Lapis. "I can't sleep! There are so many things that could happen today! Maybe I will-" "Aventurine please be quiet mommy needs to sleep.," said Peridot. "Aww,... What time is it." Peridot groaned, "IT IS FIVE O'THREE. GET SOME SLEEP." said Peridot, Aventurine went to her bed. "...Psst, pumpkin!" whispered Aventurine. Pumpkin got up and ran to Aventurine, "So it is about five something, what should we do? We could play tag or…" Pumpkin barked to the squeaky ball. "Oh, you want the ball?" asked Aventurine. Pumpkin nodded, "Oh ok," said Aventurine. She grabbed the ball and Pumpkin snatched out of her hand, "Hey no fair!" said Aventurine,

*in the parent's room*

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Dammit what are the scissors and the paper?" asked Peridot. "I win, go stay with Aventurine." said Lapis, "Why are our children so difficult? And yes pumpkin counts." said Peridot. Peridot got up and went to Aventurine, and of course was now asleep. "What the?" said Peridot, she shook her head and went back to bed. Sooner or later the alarm went off. Peridot and Lapis got up, "Morning baby." said Lapis kissing Peridot. "Morning-" "Last Episode of Camp Pining Hearts." Peridot and Lapis froze, "She found the tape records?!" said Lapis. "How was I supposed to know you hid them!" said Peridot. The door slowly opened, "Guys is this what Camp Pining Hearts is?" asked Aventurine. "Yes and it is rated for adult gems," said Lapis. "Eh I already saw the show." thought Aventurine giving the recordings to Lapis. "Alright let's get you ready for school goober," said Peridot. Aventurine changed and got her backpack and went outside. "Mmm good smell of the derbiogradable air," said Aventurine. "Yep she is yours for the keeping," said Lapis. "Eh she already aced alchemy," said Peridot. "So do you wanna fly there or walk?" asked Lapis. "Hmm… What would be easier?" asked Aventurine. "Walking." "Flying." "... Ok let's just walk!" said Aventurine.

Aventurine made it to school, "Hello Mrs. Lazuli and Mrs. Peridot, I'm Fred your daughter's counselor. I'll be sure that she stays A-ok with all of the other kids, (since she isn't normal)." said The Counselor. "Thank you, make sure she doesn't play with fire," said Lapis. "Wha-" "She's in good hands Lapis she'll be fine," said Peridot. "Yeah sure in perfect condition." said the counselor. Lapis and Peridot waved goodbye, Aventurine went into the school. Everyone gasped to see a gem in their sight. "Eww" "Weird" "Disgusting" "Hey are you the new kid?" asked a tall athletic boy. "Yeah, I'm Aventurine," said Aventurine. "Cool name, so you're probably a first grader? Well, nevermind that, I'm Jack which is short for Jackson. I'm a 7th grader, the middle school and elementary are mixed together. I'm Rose's friend." said Jack. "You know Rose?" asked Aventurine. "Yeah we know each other," said Jack. "Could you show me around?" asked Aventurine, "Sure dude it's just-" "Hey!" Jack turned around. "I told you to not talk to that thing!" said Gruc. "You don't make my choices," said Jack. "Oh I will, with force!" said Gruc with two kids behind him. They cracked their knuckles and started walking towards them. "Crap, kid back up this will get-" "Messy I know," Aventurine walked up and pushed all the boys with a wave of water. Jack's jaw dropped, "Quick let's go before someone sees us!" said Aventurine running. Jack started running too, they quickly got their classes and made it unharmed. After school Aventurine ran to Lapis, "Hey Mom! *panting* I got in a fight today!" "WHAT!?"


	8. Chapter 6,

Chapter, 6

Aventurine flew across the ocean, "Where is it?" she thought, then she dived into the water. She grabbed the gem out of the water, "Ha! Found you!" said Aventurine. The gem was cracked in two pieces. She put it in her backpack and flew back to the barn in a hypro speed. She landed on top of the barn and quickly snuck into her room without her parents noticing. "Ok, I know this is bending the rules but Rose told me to do this." thought Aventurine, she put her backpack under the bed and hid it. She looked at the window, "I hope I can keep the secret for the amount of the time." said Aventurine. She walked downstairs, "Hey Aventurine! We and Mom need to tell you something." said Peridot. Aventurine sat down at the table twiddling her thumbs. "So… Your grades have been excellent. But we have been wondering if you have been good with socializing." said Lapis. "What?" said Aventurine. "Me and your mother are worried that you might be a bit out of the social zone," said Peridot. "I know that but I'm trying, besides it's kind of hard being a gem and surrounded by humans. Purple Sapphire is the only gem close to my age and my kind," said Aventurine. "Being different is hard but it doesn't mean you can't make friends." said Lapis. "I know," said Aventurine, Peridot sighed, "This is middle school Aven, you haven't made any progress." said Peridot. Aventurine looked down, "We are just asking for a bit of effort." said Lapis. "I know, I'll do better next time. Anything else you needed to tell me?" asked Aventurine. "Well, you know how me and mom have been trying to have another baby?" said Peridot, Aventurine's eyes widened. "Whar?" said Aventurine, "Well, you're going to be a big sister!" said Lapis. "... Ok, peachy! Cool! Just give me a second!" said Aventurine, she ran upstairs and fell on her bed and screamed into the pillow. "OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING BUT THEN SH-T." thought Aventurine. "You ok? We heard you scream." said Lapis. "Yes! No! Maybe! Um… I need to go see Rose really quick!" said Aventurine. "... Ok, you sure everything is ok?" asked Lapis. Aventurine opened the window and her wings came out, "I hope." said Aventurine. She flew out and went to the Gem's house. She bursted through the door, "Rose!" yelled Aventurine. Rose walked up, "What's wrong kid you startled me?" said Rose. Aventurine pulled out her backpack. "Oh… Let's go in my room." said Rose, the door to the temple opened. THey both walked in and placed the backpack down on the cloud floor. "So you got the gem?" asked Rose. "Yes, I just hope you know what you are doing." said Aventurine. "If I can bring this gem back White will surrender or even give Yellow and Blue head control." said Rose taking the two pieces of the gem out. She kissed it and then the gem lit up and formed, "Ok be ready to fight." said Rose. "What?! I don't have a weapon!" said Aventurine. "Nevermind just stay behind me." said Rose. The Gem that formed was a Moonstone, "Agh!... I'm alive!?" said Moonstone. "Ok, calm down. I'm Rose Universe, AKA three people in one body plus genetic form but that doesn't matter right now! Just-" The Moonstone looked at Rose, "You, you sided with Lapis!" said Moonstone blasting a white orb at Rose. Rose flew up and fell down hard, "Rose!-" Moonstone grabbed Aventurine's hand. "You seem familiar, I must know you from somewhere. You can't be a fusion of a Lapis and a Peridot. Explain yourse-" Rose threw the shield at Moonstone. "You want me to put you back in a bubble you asked for it!" said Rose. "Enough!" yelled Moonstone pulling out a sword from it's gem. Moonstone stabbed Rose in the leg, "That will keep you down for a few." said Moonstone, he turned to Aventurine. "You seem to be a juvenile gem of a Peridot and a Lapis. I wonder which Lapis! You are coming with me to White Diamond!" said Moonstone grabbing Aventurine. "Rose!" cried Aventurine, "Quiet you juvenile!" said Moonstone. Rose looked at Moonstone and gave the gem a wink. "Don't worry Rose, she'll be back. This is all in plan." said Moonstone. Rose got up and healed her wound, "Aventurine he will explain everything on the moon." said Rose. "What!?" said Aventurine, Moonstone threw down a bomb and they vanished. "Moonstone I'm counting on you if you still have a heart." said Rose.

To be continued…

Author: Please i'm dying over here typing can anyone give me Q and A's for the team pwease I need some entertainment. *and if you are reading this on phones and commenting please gmail the Q and A's instead because I am on computer.* And also if you follow me you will get sneek peaks of the story for now on.

Random Ask, "Can the new baby be a Lapis or just a Peridot or even twins!?"

Author: … This is what Polls are for please vote. Or comment down below, twins or one kid. And for the story request for TheCosmicDiamond is going to be a huge maybe.


	9. Chapter 7,

Chapter 7, the Moonstone

Aventurine woke up in the Moonbase. "Wha- Where am I?!" said Aventurine, "Your in the moonbase you dimwit. Now, since the effect of White's observation is off I need to tell you who I am." said Moonstone. Aventurine got up, she looked at the files of her mother. "I am Moonstone, White Diamond's assassin. I fought with your friend's grandmother named Rose Quartz, I had to go back to White though after the war. My punishment was near, she gave me a mission to shatter this one gem. Lapis Lazuli, she became a threat before the war and joined us thousand years ago. So, I quote on quote killed your mother. She was smart enough to find out my breaking point and shatter me into two. Rose needed me for her last piece to end White's war, and you might be the solution." said Moonstone. "Why me? I'm just a hybrid." said Aventurine, "A powerful one, your mother was the strongest Lapis we have ever seen. You are also that Peridot's daughter, which gives you the power of metal bending. You are the strongest gem in history, you just haven't found out yet." said Moonstone. "... So you're telling me my moms are absolute badasses?" asked Aventurine. "... Define Bad-asses?" said Moonstone.

Author: *dying of laughter* Poor Moonstone.

"... You'll find out later." said Aventurine, "Oh, ok." Moonstone took off it's shirt. "Ah! what are you going-... Your, a boy gem!?" yelled Aventurine. "Yep, well half and half. I am two genders." said Moonstone. "... Ok then," said Aventurine. "I just needed to take it off it's hot in here." said Moonstone. "Ok well give me a fair warning first!" said Aventurine. Moonstone rolled his eyes, "So, I will be contacting White Diamond any minute now so make a good first impression or else." said Moonstone pulling out the contacter. He pressed the button and it opened up, "This is the Diamond call. You author-" "Me now let me talk, I got what she requested." said Moonstone pulling Aventurine by the shirt. "... My Diamond Moonstone is alive." said White Pearl. "Moonstone!" the screen turned into White Diamonds eyes staring right at him, "My Diamond, due to my death I-" "You brought the hybrid I see." said White Diamond. "Yes, I think it would be a better cause due to-" "I'll let this slide once Moonstone. And put on your shirt, bring the hybrid to me and I will make sure you will get your promotion." said White Diamond. "Yes my diamond." said Moonstone. The contacter turned off, "So your trading me?" asked Aventurine. "Well yes and no, I'm kinda bending the rules. I am going to trade you then bring you back to your family. So White Diamond is probably going to shatter me for this." said Moonstone. "Are you worried?" asked Aventurine. "No, I am a Moonstone. Moonstones don't have feelings." said Moonstone. "Hmph, then why do you care about saving me?" said Aventurine. "I don't, it's all in business." said Moonstone. "What business?" asked Aventurine, "Wait, I think I heard something." said Moonstone. He opened the door to the outer rim, "Agh!" a corrupted gem pounced on Moonstone and Aventurine. "It's a Jasper!" said Moonstone. "R-Rose…" growled the gem. Aventurine got up, "Not just any Jasper!, It's her." said Aventurine backing up. The Jasper looked at Aventurine. "Lapis!... Ragh!" the Jasper ran over to Aventurine, "(no no no) Stop!" yelled Aventurine. The Jasper froze in its tracks, "(what!?) Neal!" said Aventurine. The Jasper sat down like a dog, "(holy crap) (Is it listening to my will?) Ok now, I'm not Lapis, I'm Aventurine. You can trust me I promise." said Aventurine with her hand out, the Jasper growled. "Oh stop being such a rough rock." said Aventurine putting her hand on her fur. Jasper laid down, "What did you do?" asked Moonstone. "Calm her, I think she just needs some love." said Aventurine. Moonstone nodded cluelessly. Jasper then licked AVenturine and started panting. "Ok then she is a dog." said Aventurine. "She can't come with us." said Moonstone. "What? Why not? And how did you know what I was thinking?" asked Aventurine. "I'm part Sapphire, White made me out of many gems," said Moonstone. "... How many?" asked Aventurine. "... I can't tell you, your too young." said Moonstone. "I'm 13 I think I can take it." said Aventurine. "... (hundreds) Too many." said Moonstone. Aventurine shivered to his answer, "Ok, so. How will you trade me?" asked Aventurine. "Well we need a ship, we need Lars." said Moonstone. "The Lars?!" said Aventurine. Moonstone nodded, he opened his contacts, he pressed on Lars name. "Bingo Bongo what's up Moonstone?" said Lars on the other side of the contacts. "Lars, we need you to take us to homeworld, I'm on the Moonbase right now but I need your help." said Moonstone. "No prob bob! Let me just check everything and…. We're free!" said Lars. Moonstone ended the call, "... Could I contact my parents?" asked Aventurine. "Well I don't know." said Moonstone.

*at the Temple*  
Peridot raced back and forth, "This is a horrible idea Rose and not even that you are putting my daughter in danger!" said Peridot. "I had to, besides she is in good hands." said Rose. "Moonstone tried to kill me!" said Lapis. "He has changed ok!" said Rose. "I can't trust that! I don't know if I can now even trust you!" said Lapis. "... Lapis please hear me out if Aventurine goes to White the war will stop, you have to trust me." said Rose. "I don't know if I can." said Lapis walking away with Peridot. Peridot shook her head at Rose, "(Ok fine, Lapis can't work with me so that is just great!)" thought Rose.

*in Lars ship*  
"Hey sup MS!" said Lars. "Not now, just get us to homeworld." said Moonstone. "Gotcha covered boss." said Lars. "Father the database isn't through yet," said the tiny girl. "It's ok, just go get Rhodonite and the others." said Lars. "You have a child?" asked Aventurine. "She is Pardaparsha and my daughter." said Lars. "Oh, so I guess Pardaparsha is…" Lars froze. "Yes, I don't think about it though." said Lars. "Understood, so how long will it take for us to get there?" asked Moonstone. "A couple of hours, get some rest you'll need it." said Lars. Moonstone looked at Aventurine, "You had to bring the Jasper did you?" "She is fluffy!"

Author: Her hair is fluffy…


	10. Chapter 8,

Chapter 8,

Lapis was stressed out, "Aventurine is probably so scared right now." said Lapis. "I know I sound crazy but I kinda trust Rose. She is like a daughter to us she would never lie or do anything to hurt her." said Peridot. "You're probably right. I shouldn't be stressed, it's not good for me." said Lapis. "Yeah, stress isn't good for the geode. And I did some research and Moonstone isn't that bad. She-He was created on homeworld out of a sapphire, ruby, three peridots, an Aquamarine, and a piece of a diamond shard. It was all created together to create that one element, Moonstone was made to work for White Diamond. She was a quote on quote test subject then when the Moonstone took form White Diamond had other ideas. She trained Moonstone to be a cold blooded gem assassin. That's where her history ends there in the diamond files, but in the quartzs files she is noticed to have healed over 20 rebel quartz soldiers. Including ROse Quartz aka Pink Diamond. Moonstone disappeared after you killed her in the bottom of the ocean thousand years ago. That's all I can find." said Peridot closing her files. "... What about us? Is there any files on you and me?" asked Lapis. "Only a little bit of information, you are known as the strongest Lapis lazuli in Blue Diamond's file records. I hacked into Yellow Diamond's Files and found out I was a defective gem due to having metal powers. And I was also on the shattering line for calling her a clod. There isn't a lot here about us but I can look up some more if you want." said Peridot. "It's fine. I was just curious." said Lapis. "Ok,-" Peridot's Ipad rang and unknown number. "Um Lapis?" said Peridot, Lapis pressed on the answer button. "Hey guys!" said Aventurine. "Aventurine!?" gasped Lapis and Peridot. "Ow my ears! Chilleo guys I'm ok! Moonstone allowed me to use his contacter." said Aventurine. "Where are you?!" said Lapis. "Lar's Ship, don't worry I'm in good hands. I'm sorry this happened all sudden. It was crazy for me too but I got relaxed and everything will go well." said Aventurine. Lapis started crying, "We were so worried." said Peridot. "I'm fine guys it's like I left you guys to go to a different planet." said Aventurine.

Author: … Y- You kinda did.

"... Where is Moonstone?" asked Lapis. "He doesn't want to talk, you now why." said Aventurine. "We need to talk to him/her." said Peridot. "I told you he won't communicate with you guys." said Aventurine. "Give him the damn Contacter." said Lapis. "...Ok." Aventurine went to Moonstone, "They want to talk to you, you can't say no." said Aventurine. Moonstone rolled his eyes, "What do you gems want?" asked Moonstone talking the contacter. "*sigh* Moonstone, I know we have had a bad history-" "Yes, you tried to kill." said Moonstone. "I know, I had to protect myself! You were going to turn me into the Diamonds!" said Lapis. "You think I was turning you into the Diamonds!? I am a rebel! Not a follower! You just assumed and killed me! You agh!" Moonstone hand turned into stone. "You're being corrupted!" said Aventurine. Moonstone's eyes turned into the color red blood. "You killed me without reason. Now she will be gone forever!" Moonstone ended the call. Lars ran in, "Moonstone you ok?" asked Lars. Moonstone looked at Lars. "Oh jesus." said Lars. Aventurine grabbed Moonstone, "Moonstone no! Don't do this!" said Aventurine. Moonstone calmed down, "I know you haven't heard this in a while but," Aventurine hugged Moonstone. "You are worth living!" said Aventurine. Moonstone's hand turned back to normal, his eye pupil's went back to normal. "I'm sorry Aventurine, I didn't want you to see that." said Moonstone. "... I'm sorry about what my mom did to you." said Aventurine. "I just don't know how to forgive her. Half of my memories are lost because of her. I was trapped in the ocean for thousands of years." said Moonstone. "You know, she was trapped in a mirror for a thousand years? Do you even know about Malachite?" asked Aventurine. Moonstone looked at Aventurine, "In a mirror? Hmph, I guess she understands some of my pain. What is Malachite?" asked Aventurine. The half corrupted Jasper walked to Moonstone, "It's a long story," said Jasper. "Jasper! You can talk! And your formed back to yourself! Your just a little horny." said Aventurine. Jasper gave out a little laugh, "Yeah, I'm getting better. Turns out the corruption process wasn't done for me so I could still heal." said Jasper. Moonstone looked outside the window. "We're here." said Moonstone, Aventurine got up. "Homeworld, holy crap. It's like fallout but the space skin pack." said Aventurine. "What is Fallout?" asked Jasper. "I video game." said Aventurine. "Hey guys check this out!" said Lars. AVenturine, Jasper, and Moonstone went to Lars. "The shields are down in the kindergarten base. I can land you dudes off there and you can call me back when you need me." said Lars. They nodded, the landing was rough but getting out and not being seen was easy. Aventurine jumped out, "Woah, this place looks so shiny-" "Don't touch that or you'll set off an alarm!" said Jasper. The Ship went out of sight and the three gems walked around. "Ok stick with me you two and trust me everything will be just fine." whispered Moonstone. "No prob bob." said Aventurine. They walked into the kindergarten, and everything was going to plan until…

Author: Hey guys! If you are wondering who Moonstone is he/she(trans Gem but known as a he) is my OC character for this story and he backstory is really sad. Lapis killed Moonstone (shattered) thinking he would kill her or take her back to the Diamond authority. It was a accident but a huge one, Moonstone lost half of his memory due to the incident of his shattering. He belongs to White Diamond and is trained to kill, Rose (Rose Universe) needed to finish her father's plan to defeat White Diamond so she had to find Moonstone. Unfortunately Moonstone was at the bottom of the ocean, so Rose gave Aventurine the task to get it for her. When they got Moonstone's shattered gem Rose healed Moonstone by kissing the gem (she is part of Pink Diamond and she has very strong healing powers). Moonstone must bring Aventurine to White diamond to pay for all of the rebels. (If you don't understand it will be told in the next chapter).

Please can I have some Q and A's gmailed to me or commented to me pwease I'm dying for one.


	11. Chapter 9 and 10, ending?

Chapter 9, the fight

Moonstone went to White's Pearl, "Pearl, open the door I must speak to Whi-" "Of course." said White Pearl. The door opened, "Come on Aventurine." said Moonstone. AVenturine took a deep breath and followed him. He looked up to the shining figure, "My Diamond, Moonstone from facet 333." said Moonstone. "Moonstone! We thought you were dead!" said White Diamond. "Well, I brought what you asked. The Aventurine hybrid." said Moonstone. "Good, she will be in some good use to get rid of those crystal gems." said White Diamond. "What?! Please don't hurt them-" Moonstone quickly shutted Aventurine's mouth. "Quiet! Don't worry my diamond I'll make sure she gets in her cell-" "I will do it myself." said White Diamond. Moonstone froze, "No!" said Moonstone. "What?" asked White. White stared down at Moonstone.

Fans: Some real #$% is about to go down!

"I just, (crap crap crap crap!)" "You just what? Don't worry Moonstone, I know what your plan was. I have eyes everywhere," said White Diamond. "What!?" Aventurine turned over to Jasper at who was now chained up. "No… Jasper-" White's Quartz soldiers stormed out and grabbed Aventurine. "No! Let me go!" said Aventurine. "My Diamond please we can use another resource please!-" "I've heard enough of you, go to your station and your next mission will come online." said White Diamond. "... Yes my Diamond." said Moonstone walking away. "White Diamond!" yelled a familiar voice. Two tall figures stood at the door, "Blue, Yellow, what are you doing here?" asked White. "You told us that the war was over, you lied to use!" said Blue diamond. "You're just a chest piece my darling." said White Diamond. "That gem is Rose's and you can't take it from her or her family!" said Yellow. "And what do you have against me?" asked White. "... An army." said Blue. Behind the diamonds was thousand gems behind the Diamonds. Moonstone sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you guys good my message." said Moonstone. "Any time Moonstone." said Blue. White waved her hand and bursted a white halo and the two diamonds. Then another gem ran in and pulled out a shield. "HyAA!" yelled Rose. "Rose?!" yelled Moonstone. Lapis landed, "We came as soon as we could, BD told us you might need some help. And I hope we can talk about-" "Lapis! I'm glad you're here. I forgive you but right now I can't give you an essay on why, we need to get Aventurine! She is locked in a cell and I think White won't let her live for that long." said Moonstone. Peridot fell from the sky and hit head first. "What did I miss?" asked Peridot a little bit dizzy from the fall.

Author: ~Virginia my home sweet home I'm gonna give you a~ sorry hamilton reference let's continue.

"Peridot fuse with me!" said Lapis. "What?! You remember what happened last time?" said Peridot. "You want to save Aventurine or not?!" said Lapis. "... Ok, this wasn't my idea." said Peridot. Lapis and Peridot danced then fused, Moonstone eyes widened. "You ok Moonstone?" asked Fluorite. "Yeah now I think I know what a badass means." said Moonstone. "Well stay here, I'll go get Aventurine!" said Fluorite. Moonstone nodded, "That's a badass." said Moonstone.

Author: OK Moonstone stop abusing the word!

Fluorite went down the halls. "Where is she-" "Ugh this is just great now I'm going to be dead as a f*cking-" "Watch your mouth young lady!" said Fluorite. "... Who are you?" asked Aventurine. "Oh right you don't know who I am, I am your parents fusion *jazz hands* Fluorite." said Fluorite. "... I am thirteen years old and this just dropped on me!? You two look mash into a freaking 8 foot giant woman! And how did you even get here?" said Aventurine. "We got some help, here let me get you out of her, this is homeworld tec so I can just hack this and break the forcefield." said Fluorite. "I can tell this is coming from Peridot's hacking skills." said Aventurine. "Fluorite can hack too you know." said Fluorite. "Not without Peridot." said Aventurine. Then the alarm went off. "Oh dang it I pressed something! Great job Lapis now we're both screwed! Shut up Peri!" said Fluorite. "Guys just punch the circuit board you dingos!" said Aventurine. Fluorite froze, "O- Of course!" said Fluorite punching it. The field broke and Aventurine broke out. "There! There they are!" yelled a Amethyst. Then three Amethyst stormed down to Aventurine and Fluorite. "Oh no," said Fluorite. Then Aventurine blasted water right at the Amethysts. The two were down but one got back up and pulled out a blaster. "This will stop you!" said the Amethyst running at her. Aventurine did a backflip and stabbed water throw the Amethyst. She turned around to her fusion mom. "Wow, good job on your first fight." said Fluorite. "*panting* I think… I overdid… It…" Aventurine fell to the ground. "Aventurine!?" she poofed. Fluorite unfused, "No Aventurine!" said Lapis picking up her gem. "Don't worry Lapis she will come back." said Peridot hugging her. "She may not be strong enough to reform Peridot." said Lapis. "She is a strong kid Lapis, she will return." said Peridot. Lapis bubbled her to make her go back to the barn. Lapis then felt a cramp in her stomach, "Agh, Peridot I don't feel well." said Lapis. "Is it cramps? Lars can take you home but I have to stay. I have to fight back." said Peridot. "I know, they need all the help they can get." said Lapis. Lapis was only three months pregnant, she then felt a sharp pain again. She fell to the ground, "Lapis!" said Peridot. "I need your help to Lars." said Lapis. Peridot nodded, she helped Lapis up and got Lars to bring Lapis home. When Lapis made it home she felt another sharp pain, "Are you going to be ok?" asked Lars. Lapis nodded, she went into the barn and popped Aventurine's bubble. She quickly formed back, "What! I'm alive!" said Aventurine, she turned to see Lapis laying down. "Hey mother are you ok?" asked Aventurine. "I don't feel well honey," said Lapis. "It has only been three months so-" Lapis curled up in pain. "I guess the baby had other plans!" said Lapis. Aventurine gasped, "Now!? It's too early!" said Aventurine.

Chapter 10, Aventurine's free day

"It's been now 10 years since White Diamond's shattering. I feel at peace now, how about you Jade?" said Aventurine to her little sister. Jade looked up, "Well truthfully I wouldn't say anything better." said Jade. "Yep that's right." said Aventurine laying back. Lapis walked upstairs, "How are my gems doing?" asked Lapis. "Chill, hey could I go out tonight? I to go run an aaron." said Aventurine. "Sure, just come back before sunset." said Lapis. "Got it." said Aventurine. Aventurine went downstairs to Peridot, "Hey mom I was wondering if the thingy is installed yet." said Aventurine. "Almost." said Peridot. Aventurine went outside to Purple Sapphire, "Hey there," said Aventurine. "Hey beautiful." said Purple Sapphire. "Want to do the casual walk on the beach?" asked Aventurine. Purple Sapphire nodded, "Alright, come on then." said Aventurine grabbing her hand, They flew up in the air and landed on the beach. "Alright we're here." said Aventurine. "Is this a set up?" asked Purple Sapphire Looking at the picnic basket. "Kinda, there is something in there." said Aventurine. Aventurine got a small box out of the basket and went on a knee.

A NEW STORY WITH NEW OC CHARACTERS IS COMING SOON

Author: Hello everyone, I know what you guys are thinking. Yes she is going to propose and there is going to be a volume two but I am going to do a PearlMethyst Gemling Story First before I do the Second part. And Another story will come on and it is a request of Steven x Yellow Diamond but it will come after all of this good typing. And Maybe an Overwatch story. I hope you enjoyed this Part one.


End file.
